The Yamanaka Bug
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: Ino's being Ino, Sakura's annoyed, and...Sasuke has a date to the picnic on Saturday? Oh noes. AU.


**For all the friend groups out there, because everyone has at least one Ino Yamanaka.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**The Yamanaka Bug**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

INO SAYS:  
PSST.  
Sakura.

SAKURA SAYS:  
What do you want, Ino?

INO SAYS:  
This Saturday.

SAKURA SAYS:  
What about it?

INO SAYS:  
The party. Picnic. Thing.

SAKURA SAYS:  
Ino, will you get to the point so I can get back to work?

INO SAYS:  
Sasuke has a date.

SAKURA SAYS:  
Good for him.

INO SAYS:  
And it's not you, right?

SAKURA SAYS:  
You're not trying to get me jealous, are you?

INO SAYS:  
....No.

SAKURA SAYS:  
Somehow I don't believe you.

INO SAYS:  
You never believe me.

SAKURA SAYS:  
With good reason.

INO SAYS:  
Anyway. It's not you, right?

SAKURA SAYS:  
No.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

INO SAYS:  
Hey. Blond idiot.

NARUTO SAYS:  
Oi! I am not an idiot!

INO SAYS:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever Foxie.

NARUTO SAYS:  
Stop insulting me! And whaddya want?

INO SAYS:  
Do you know who Uchiha's taking to the picnic on Sat?

NARUTO SAYS:  
Teme has a date for that?

INO SAYS:  
.... Er. Thanks for your help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

INO SAYS:  
Tenten.  
Ask your boyfriend who Uchiha's taking to the picnic.

TENTEN SAYS:  
Sasuke got a date?????????????

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

INO SAYS:  
Uchiha.

SASUKE SAYS:  
Hnn.

INO SAYS:  
I hear your coming to the picnic after all.

SASUKE SAYS:  
Aa.

INO SAYS:  
Right, one more table set.

SASUKE SAYS:  
Two.

INO SAYS:  
Errrr?

SASUKE SAYS:  
I'm bringing someone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

INO SAYS:  
So it's official. Sasuke's bringing someone!

SAKURA SAYS:  
Ino!

INO SAYS:  
I hope to god he's not bringing Karin.

SAKURA SAYS:  
Ino! I DONT CARE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KARIN SAYS:  
Hey Ino. I was hoping to wrangle an invite to your picnic!

INO SAYS:  
No way in hell!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

INO SAYS:  
Hyuuga! Could you do me a favor and find out who Uchiha's taking to the picnic?

DESTINY SAYS:  
No.  
And if I knew I wouldn't tell you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

INO SAYS:  
Tenni, get Hyuuga to change his name again.

TENTEN SAYS:  
Dammit, he changed it to Destiny again, didn't he?

INO SAYS:  
Yes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SAKURA SAYS:  
Boar stop haressing everyone!

INO SAYS:  
Never! I'm going to figure this out!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AMI SAYS:  
Hey Ino.

INO SAYS:  
Before you ask me, no, you can't come to the picnic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

INO SAYS:  
Hey Hina.

HINATA SAYS:  
Hey Ino.

HINATA SAYS:  
I'm sorry I have no idea who Sasuke's bringing.

INO SAYS:  
RAWR!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

INO SAYS:  
don't tell me it doesn't bother you that you don't know who he's bringing!

SAKURA SAYS:  
It doesn't, because, unlike some people I know, I don't thrive on knowing every little secret about everyone else.

INO SAYS:  
I'M going to figure this out billboard brow just you watch!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KIN SAYS:  
Hiya Ino!

INO SAYS:  
Don't ask me for an invite, I know for a fact Kiba got one for you.

INO SAYS:  
Kiba! Oh kami I'm stupid!

KIN SAYS:  
....Errk?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

INO SAYS:  
Hey mutt.

KIBA SAYS:  
What have I said about calling me that?

INO SAYS:  
Not too.

KIBA SAYS:  
Right.

KIBA SAYS:  
What do you want?

INO SAYS:  
By any chance do you happen to know who Uchiha's bringing to the picnic?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SAKURA SAYS:  
Ino, the picnic's tomorrow! Can't you just wait a day?

INO SAYS:  
No! You of all people should know I'm not patient!

SAKURA SAYS:  
....Go to bed Ino.

INO SAYS:  
Fine.

INO SAYS:  
But only because everybody else has logged off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

INO SAYS:  
Todays the day!

SAKURA SAYS:  
Ino, shut up. I am not awake enough to deal with you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SAKURA SAYS:  
ino, you are so dead.

INO SAYS:  
Saku-bunny, you cannot blame me for the thoughts your imagination created.  
I never said that I thought Sasuke was going to bring a female.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SAI UCHIHA WOULD LIKE TO ADD YOU AS A CONTACT.

YOU HAVE ACCEPTED SAI AS A CONTACT.

xxxxxxxxxxxxccccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SAI SAYS:  
I am glad my cousin invited me to your picnic.

INO SAYS:  
Why's that?

SAI SAYS:  
Cause I got to meet you.  
Beautiful.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_MWAHAHAHAHAHA:_

**Oh, yeah, I went there.**

**Ha ha ha...erk?**

**So...I have no idea what this gem is, besides a combo of me laughing at my MSN messenger and my brain.**

**...Anything that has "my brain" as part of a combo is not a good thing...**

**So leave me your comments.**

**If you liked it, I might do another.**

**'Til then!**

**An Order of RAWR**


End file.
